


The Way I Saw It

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: “The way I was told about, life was so perfect. But then the way I saw it, life wasn’t like that. Life wasn’t that pretty, with rainbows and butterflies. But life was cruel. Cruel enough to break Jonghyun hyung and Kibum hyung apart.”©2014
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 7





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [here](https://kumo-is-kumo.dreamwidth.org/104102.html)
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF and AO3 on April 8th 2020.
> 
> Happy birthday, my love.

My name’s Minho and they met through me. Jonghyun hyung was my senior in high school and I knew him from our swimming club. Kibum hyung was my childhood friend and even though he was only older than me for about two or three months, I decided to be polite and called him with ‘hyung’.

We were all an adult now and I worked in this gym as an instructor. Kibum hyung worked upstairs where he could show his fashion taste and as a makeup artists. Jonghyun hyung always came here to the gym and I helped him to build that kind of body; abs.

I had to tell you that Jonghyun hyung was such a softie; even he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He was so helplessly romantic and sometimes he would daydream about how he would serenade his lover with his baby guitar and his honey-like voice, singing a love song.

Well, different to Jonghyun hyung, Kibum hyung was more like ice; he was so cold to everyone, except me. I had known him like I knew myself, he was a nice person but he could be very feisty and sly when there was something in his mind.

The two met and from a single glance, I knew that they both attracted to each other. I thought Jonghyun hyung was the perfect man for Kibum hyung. He would love to be treated romantically and I knew that he would fall over heels for Jonghyun hyung.

But, boy, I was wrong.

Kibum hyung treated him no different from the others. He was so cold; never letting Jonghyun hyung finished his words. I would cast a glance to Jonghyun hyung, checking if he was okay or what since he was such a soft guy. But, then, I saw Jonghyun hyung smiled. It was rare to see him smiled after being ignored like that. He would usually pouted and then hung his head down, mumbling some incoherent words and then turned away to walk out.

I thought Jonghyun hyung was just had this crush on Kibum hyung but then something clicked in my mind. Jonghyun hyung fell for him. And it was too deep already.

I saw how Jonghyun hyung struggled everyday to catch Kibum hyung’s attention and then it came to fail as usual. Jonghyun hyung was such a good man, he never gave up and I gave him two thumbs up for his self-confidence. Kibum hyung was so cruel towards him; he didn’t even want to see Jonghyun hyung even in a slight glance. Jonghyun hyung loved to talk and he blabbered about himself, completely being ignored by this younger man but he continued anyway.

Sometimes, I had this sudden urge to say to Kibum hyung about how he should have sit together with Jonghyun hyung, listening to him talking and maybe he would change his mind. But I never let it out. Kibum hyung was such a strong-headed person and I was kind of afraid that he would be mad at me. The last thing that I wanted was to see Kibum’s anger.

But then one day, Kibum hyung stopped ignoring with a loud sigh. “What do you want, Jonghyun?” And that simple sentence was enough to bring the happy glint into those puppy eyes. Jonghyun hyung grinned at him and said, “I want you to have a date with me.” Kibum hyung sighed loudly, making sure to show Jonghyun hyung that he was annoyed before answering, “No.” I was watching the whole scene from behind the couch where I was resting and held my breathe. Jonghyun hyung could never handle being rejected like that. Would he cry?

Oh, he didn’t cry. Instead, he grinned, but I could see that grin was forced. “Why?” Asked Jonghyun hyung with a small pout. I held myself back from chuckling in amusement and waited for Kibum hyung’s response. “Because I don’t know you.” Jonghyun hyung whined like a little pup and argued, “You can know me more if you want to go for a date with me!”

Kibum hyung simply ignored him back and I saw this tired glance in Jonghyun hyung’s eyes. Oh no, please don’t be tired, hyung. You were the perfect man for Kibum hyung, it was what I thought at that time. And for my relief, he didn’t give up there.  
For the next month, Jonghyun hyung kept on pestering him, calling him ‘cutie’, or ‘pretty’, and even ‘Bummie’ and I was sure that Kibum hyung enjoyed all the attention, he was just too strong-headed to admit it. On one fine day, he snapped.

“Seriously, Jonghyun! Get away from me!”

I saw the hurt in Jonghyun hyung’s eyes but then maybe it was only my imagination because in a second, he was smiling because Kibum hyung talked to him. Such a stupid puppy in love he was.

“Won’t you go on a date with me?” He still hadn’t given up. Kibum hyung sighed and rubbed his temple, “Fine. But only one date.”

At the answer, Jonghyun hyung’s eyes lit up in that happiness and I almost jumped in happiness along with him. “Why only one date?” Whined Jonghyun hyung. Kibum hyung glared at him, “One date or not at all.” At the words, Jonghyun hyung sealed his lips in a tight line and shook his head.

Jonghyun hyung grinned and jumped on his spot after telling Kibum hyung that he would inform him later about the date. He quickly walked out from the room where Kibum hyung was and jumping on his spot in happiness. I also wanted to jump as well but I held myself and when I stared at Kibum hyung, he had this small shy smile on his lips. Did my eyes trick me? Kibum hyung was smiling, right?

I just hope Kibum hyung could see his sincerity and maybe gave him a chance. They would be so good together.

When Monday came way too fast for my liking, I was greeted with Jonghyun hyung’s blank face. I asked him about their date the day before and he only shrugged it while murmuring, “It didn’t go that well but it was still nice.”

Then he told me how Kibum hyung was just sighing for the entire date, not really giving him attention. I could see desperation in Jonghyun hyung’s eyes but then for my fear, I heard Jonghyun hyung’s weak voice, “Should I give up?” With wide eyes, I prevented him from thinking that way. You could think that I was just putting him in that suffer but I seriously wanted them to be together for real. It would be really great to see them together.

He told me that Kibum hyung was clearly avoiding skin ship with him. It was not nice since Jonghyun hyung was such a skin ship person. I patted him on his back and pointed at the direction of the gym’s glass door with my chin. Jonghyun hyung turned around and was met with the sight of Kibum hyung entering the room. His face was suddenly filled with pure happiness and I could feel the affection radiating from him.

Kibum hyung spared a single glance towards him and then turned away. Jonghyun hyung pouted like a little pup and I rolled my eyes at Kibum hyung’s behavior. He acted like a kid.

Weeks turned into months. They still acted like that and I honestly was starting to lose hope. With Kibum hyung sincerely ignoring him like this, shrugging him away with loud sighs and glares, I didn’t think Jonghyun hyung could hold on any longer.

I didn’t really know what made Jonghyun hyung fell crazily like this towards Kibum hyung. Sure, he was kind of pretty; I couldn’t agree more with that. He was feminine, like a girl and he loved to show off. He put make up (sometimes) on his face and he wore such a tight fitted clothes. Sometimes I found Jonghyun hyung stared at his ass...

But that was also something that made Kibum hyung snapped at him.

“For fuck’s sake! Get the fuck away from me!”

He snapped and it took me and Jonghyun hyung’s surprise. We didn’t expect him to snap loudly like that. What was the matter?

“Don’t think I don’t know that you are practically drooling over my ass. You only want to get into my pants. Fine, what do you want to do now? You want to fuck me, right? Where and when? Just get it over and leave me the fuck alone!”

I gulped down my saliva, eyes searching for any kind of expression from Jonghyun hyung’s face. He remained stoic before he murmured, “I-I’m not—”

“Yeah, and Santa is real,” snapped Kibum hyung. Jonghyun hyung stared, he just stared but the hurt was clear in his eyes. He cleared his throat to break the awkward silence before taking a step back. “I-I have to make a c-call,” and he walked out from the room. I glared at the remaining person in the room and sighed.

“What?” He snapped at me. I held myself from snapping back at him. “Sometimes I don’t think I know you. Sometimes I think you are not the Kibum that I used to know. You don’t have to be that harsh towards him, you know.”

At my low sentences, his tensed shoulder slumped down and he sighed, “What do you want to say, Minho?”

“Stop being this unknown person and give me back the old Kibum. This Kibum hurts so many people and I don’t like it.”

He rubbed his temple and sighed, “I don’t get it, Minho! I’m still me!”

“No, you are not. The old Kibum wouldn’t act that rude and would always hear what people say.”

“Minh—”

“Give him a chance. He is serious with you. You won’t meet a good man like him any other time. All you need to do is giving him a chance to prove himself that he is different. You hurt him too many already and if I were him, I wouldn’t want to come back.”

After I finished, the glass door was slowly being pushed and Jonghyun hyung entered. “S-Sorry, I-I just want to grab my jacket. I’ll go quickly.”

He rushed to the coat hanger on the corner of the room and I could see that Kibum hyung caught the unusual sight. Jonghyun hyung forced a smile to me and left us alone; the door closing slowly behind his back.

With wide eyes, Kibum hyung turned to me. “Did you see that?” I asked him and he hesitantly nodded, “His eyes were so puffy...”

“A man who only wants your ass won’t cry over your insult,” I said before leaving him as well.

Jonghyun hyung didn’t come for a week. I thought he gave up but then on the next Monday, he came to the gym with his usual smile. “Hey, Minho!”

“Hi, hyung. Where did you go?”

“I... Nothing, I just lazed around at home,” said him and grinned stupidly. I smiled a bit at him and patted him on his shoulder. Just then, the glass door was opened and the worried-looking Kibum hyung entered the room. Both of us turned to find him standing by the door, panting as if he was just running here. Or did he?

“Hyung?” I called him and he cleared his throat, closing the door and stood stiff on his spot. Jonghyun hyung fidgeted uncomfortably on his spot before he tugged onto my shirt. “I-I will go to the training room. Um, see you around, Minho.”

He was just turning on his heels and was about to walk away when Kibum hyung’s stuttering voice stopped him from doing so. “H-Hey, Jonghyun,”

With wide eyes, Jonghyun hyung turned around in surprise, not too different with my eyes. Kibum hyung sighed and gripped his blouse. “Can we talk?”

Jonghyun hyung stared at him as if asking ‘are you serious’ and Kibum hyung stared hopefully at him. I nudged him and pointed at him, mouthing the word ‘go’. Jonghyun hyung hesitantly nodded and they entered one empty training room to talk in private. I patiently waited for any possibility of screaming or maybe the crying Jonghyun, but then when the door opened with the wide-smiling Jonghyun hyung, I stood up curiously.

“Hyung? What happened?”

Jonghyun hyung grinned and Kibum hyung came out, mumbling the small ‘see you around’ before rushing out from the gym room. Jonghyun hyung shook my hands and jumped on his spot, “He apologized! And he invited me for a lunch! Did you hear that, Minho?!”

I couldn’t believe what I just heard. Did Kibum hyung just give him a chance? Was it because what I told him the other time before?


	2. Worth

A few weeks passed and I swore I had never seen Jonghyun hyung being that happy. Sure, Kibum hyung kept his distance away and they were just going out in dates. Kibum hyung didn’t even let Jonghyun hyung touched him, not even in the slightest skin ship. I pitied Jonghyun hyung but he seemed to not mind about any of it. He was simply grateful with the dates that they had. I bet they hadn’t even held hands.

But I honestly disappointed with Kibum hyung. Jonghyun hyung had done a lot for him; he fetched him up when it was raining, he visited him when he was sick, he waited for Kibum hyung outside the building for 3 hours when he worked overtime, he brought him lunch when he forgot his meal. I mean, if I were Jonghyun hyung, I could never do something like that. Kibum hyung would be such a stupid if he let him go.

It was at one fine day in December. Christmas was just a week left and I stared outside of the window. It was more than 6 months or maybe it was almost seven since Kibum hyung started going out on dates with Jonghyun hyung. I didn’t know when they would make it official. They were so good together; even though Kibum hyung kept treating him coldly, not as cold and not as harsh as the first time, but sometimes he did treat him like a trash. I wanted to scold him but I held myself.

I got up from the window and grabbed my coat and bag, getting ready to go home. I walked out from one of the empty training room and locked it, only to stop when the front glass door opened. “Jonghyun hyung?”

He grinned and put his finger over his lips, telling me to shut up. I stared at him curiously and then I saw a bouquet of tulip. Why the hell did he bring tulips? Wait. Tulips meant...declaration of love. Was he going to...?

“Hey, Minho. Is Kibum here?”

“Yeah, he is still inside I think. Hyung, are you going to confess?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. Are you going to go home, Minho?”

“I am. It’s about time, hyung. I thought you would never make this official. I’m tired of seeing you both beat around the bush. I hope the best for you, hyung! Fighting!”

He nodded and I waved my hand, walking out from the building. So he was going to confess before Christmas. They would spend their first Christmas together as a new couple. He should have thought about this before. That sneaky little puppy.

I stopped on my way, a few buildings away when I realized that I forgot my gloves. No wonder my hands were so cold. I decided to go back to grab them, I didn’t want my fingers to freeze.

The building was so silent, like no one talking or cheering or what. Where were them?  
I entered the short hallway towards the locker room and stopped at the end when I saw Jonghyun hyung standing right in front of the locker room door. I thought he was going to confess?

But then I heard it.

“Kibum, stop wasting your time with him.”

“Get away from me. What do you want?”

The little window with tinted glass was the only thing that showed the conversing people inside. It was Kibum hyung’s voice.

“I want you to stop hanging around that Jonghyun kid. You are getting too close to him and I don’t like it.”

Even from the tinted window, I could see the silhouette of that someone held onto Kibum hyung. He even let someone else touched him like that but not Jonghyun hyung?

“What is it for you? You stalk me.”

“You know that I want you from the very beginning, Kibum. And now you are hanging with that kid.”

“So?”

“Tell me. What is your relationship with him?”

“There’s nothing between us.”

“He is only your friend, right?”

“Maybe.”

“Then what is that Jonghyun kid to you?”

“No one. Jonghyun is no one to me. He is no different than you, annoying and never knows when to stop. Now get the fuck away from me.”

My eyes widened in shock at his words. I saw how Jonghyun hyung’s fist gripped onto the bouquet of flowers; the stems were crushed from the pressure. And Jonghyun hyung took a step back. I quickly hid behind the wall and I heard his retreating step and then the sound of something being thrown into the garbage.

The flowers. There was also one blue velvet box.

I wanted to run after him, seeing him whether he was okay or what. I remembered the last time one girl rejected him in high school, he cried for two days. But then I stopped. He wouldn’t like to know that I heard everything. His pride would be hurt and I stepped back.

I stared at the thrown flowers and the box, hesitating if I should pick it or ignore it. But then I picked them. At least I had to give this to Kibum hyung. They were specially prepared for him even though he had crushed that someone’s heart.

I slowly walked out and found him sitting alone on the frozen bench. He stared at the night sky blankly, but the tears were scrolling down his cheeks. Seeing him crying lifeless like that clenched my heart. I prefer him crying, wailing loudly rather than being like that.

He had one hand gripped onto his chest, little sobbing escaped his lips and then he sighed.

“‘No one’...” Murmured him hoarsely.

He stayed like that for a long time; I didn’t know whether he was cold or what. He didn’t move even for a slightest bit. I just couldn’t leave my old friend like this. But I also couldn’t come out and calmed him down.

Then after an hour which was like eternity, he rummaged into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He seemed to hesitate whether he should make that call but in the end he did it.

“Hey, hyung. Is the offer...still available?” He murmured into the phone. What offer?

“Yeah. I... I’ll take it. Just plan everything well...and as soon as possible.”

He hung up the call and sighed, before rising up and walked away, went back home I thought.

Now what should I do?

***

  
I stared at the wilted flowers and the velvet box in my locker. It had been three days since the last time I saw Jonghyun hyung and now I didn’t know how he was doing. Kibum hyung also had his day off for two days so I didn’t see him as well. But then someone tapped me on my shoulder and came his voice.

“What are you doing, Minho? What’s that?”

“H-Hey, Kibum hyung,” I called and then my anger went up when I suddenly remembered that last time. He ran his eyes around, seeking for something or I supposed someone...who was not here. “Hey, Minho, well, I don’t see...your friend?”

I gripped onto my locker door and snapped at him. “Are you done with this shit?” He seemed to be taken aback at my sudden burst and gaped. “What are you talking about...?”

I smirked cockily at him, and glared. “I knew you don’t think him as someone worth your time. Why even bother to see him, huh?!”

His eyes widened, mouth opening and closing as he lost his words. “...y-you heard it?”

“Yeah...so did him.”

Then the sight of Jonghyun hyung cried came back into my mind. I heard gasp and found his pale face, “J-Jonghyun too...?”

“Yeah. It was such a great thing that he didn’t go with his confession since you are way too good for him, don’t you think so?” I said in front of his face, sarcastically low. He gripped onto my arm and I could feel him trembling. “H-How... What do y-you—”

“He was going to confess. But then you ruined everything so perfectly with your beautiful speech, thank you very much.”

I took the flowers and box out from my locker, dumping them into his hands. “And they were supposed to be yours from three days ago.”

I walked away angrily but then I heard him running after me. “M-Minho, I didn’t mean it! I-I was just saying that to make Donghyun stop talking! I-I didn’t—”

“And why are you saying this to me? You should say this to him!”

He bit his lip and stared at the wilted tulips, and then stopped at the blue velvet box. He shakily opened it and there was a card in it.

It took me a long time to do this but then I decided to confess. I fell in love with you, too deep already. Would you be mine?’

There was a necklace in the box, a beautiful necklace.

My heart clenched just by imagining that Jonghyun hyung preparing this with a smile on his face. When he loves someone, he gave his 200% for that person. I glared at Kibum hyung who had this blank-pale face and growled.

“T-This is...”

I was about to retort back but then my phone rang. I sighed and was about to bark at the certain caller but frowned when I found that the caller was Jonghyun hyung.

“Hyung?” It was such a weird occasion for him to call me. He said he would just come to me when he wanted to talk.

“Hey, Minho. How are you doing?”

“Jonghyun hyung, I haven’t seen you for a while. Where were you?”

At the mention of his name, Kibum hyung’s head snapped up and he stared at me hopefully.  
“I was just around. Look, Minho, I... There’s something that I have to tell you. I got an offer from my company to move to Paris and... I accepted it.”

“What? Hyung, you are not serious, right?”

I heard him chuckled from the other line but for no reason, I just knew that he had this sad smile on his face. “I’m serious, Minho. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to tell you sooner but I was packing for a few days and—”

“Packing? Hyung, when—”

“It’s today, Minho. I’m sorry about that.”

“Hyung!”

“The sooner is better. I’m needed in the company branch in Paris so I think it would be the best if I could go as soon as possible. Say, Minho, you will take care of yourself, right?”

“Hyung, why are you saying like that?” I didn’t like separation even though I knew I could see him in the future. Jonghyun hyung simply chuckled and I heard him sighed slowly. “I hope you take care of yourself, Minho. You are my favorite dongseng, you know. I... I will tell you everything that you still don’t know later, but not now. I’m not ready.”

“Hyung, when is...?”

“In ten minutes. I’ll get into the plane in ten minutes. I think this will be the last time we talk, Minho. I’m not sure when I will be back to Korea but I’m sure you can wait for your favorite hyung, right?”

“Hyung, I’m going there!”

“No, no need, Minho. You won’t make it. Just, take care of yourself and... can you tell something to... Kibum?”

I then remembered that Kibum hyung was still gripping onto my arm. “W-What is it, hyung?”

I slowly put my phone over Kibum hyung’s ear and covered his mouth from talking. I wanted him to hear everything directly, not from me. For the last time.

He took a deep breath and then he spoke, “Tell Kibum that it was such a great opportunity to know him and... he was such a great friend. Tell him that I’m sorry for all the disturbance and annoyance that I caused for him and... goodbye. Just don’t tell him anything about my feeling, Minho.”

By the time I took my phone back, Kibum hyung had one tear rolled down his cheek and I guessed what Jonghyun hyung just said hit him hard.

“I will, hyung. I will make sure he hears everything clearly as you want.” I said while keeping my stare on his troubled face.

“It’s time, Minho. I’ll see you soon later. I will miss you a lot, dongseng.”

“Me too, hyung. Take care. Call me a lot, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” he laughed and we said a few more goodbye lines before he hang up the call. Kibum hyung stared blankly at the ground and I sighed.

“W-Where... Where is he going? What is he talking about? Why is he saying goodbye?”

“He moved away. To Paris.”

He clutched onto my arm, by now the tears were scrolling down his face. “W-Why is he going? Why?”

“His job moved him there... and you.”

“M-Me?”

“You said you wanted him to get away from you, right? You said he was so annoying and man like him only wanted your ass and didn’t know when to stop, right?”

“I... I—”

“This is what I hate from you, Kibum hyung. You hated those people that used you. They left after they hurt you, but now... he left after you hurt him.

He stayed silent and I sighed loudly. How did everything turn out this way?

“W-When does he—”

“Now. His plane is taking off right now.”

And I walked away, leaving him alone in his misery. The last thing that I heard before I closed the door behind me was him saying “I haven’t told him that I like him too...”

Too bad because he left, as what you wished for.

***

  
A month later, I found the building where I worked was so empty. Like no one was there. I walked to the locker room and found Kibum hyung leaning against my locker.

“Hyung?”

“Hey, Minho. Can I ask you a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Can you... ask Jonghyun where he is living right now?”

I cocked my eyebrows in confusion. “Why do you ask?”

“I... I want to go there and clear everything. I took a month vacation to the boss and I booked a plane ticket for tomorrow’s schedule... Can you help me?”

At his hopeful stare, I felt my heart was going to burst in happiness. Finally Kibum hyung realized everything.

“What do you feel for him, hyung?”

He was taken aback at my question before a smile crept on his lips. He fiddled with his fingers and hummed, “I thought it was just a mere crush... but then I realized that it is too deep already.”

I felt my heart was thumping so fast and there was this huge urge to smile so wide. I took a step closer and stood in front of him, with him staring weirdly at me. I embraced him like a good dongseng I was and closed my eyes.

“Finally. It’s about the time, hyung. You should have done this from the very beginning. When I said he is a good man, he is. He would never hurt anyone.”

“But I hurt him already...” I could hear he murmured against my shoulder. I shook my head. “He won’t say anything about it. He is just like that, golden heart. He will forgive you even though sometimes he just can’t accept something we do.”

He stayed silent and then he sighed. “Do you think he will accept me, Minho? I mean, I did scare him away, right? I told him to get off and leave me the fuck alone.”

“You won’t know if you don’t try, right? If he rejects you this time... I’ll go there and kick some senses into his brain.”

Kibum hyung chuckled and hummed. “Yeah, you sure have to.”

I ended up calling Jonghyun hyung, asking him how he was doing; acting like nothing was going to happen and slyly asked where he lived at the moment. He joked around asking me whether I was going to visit him soon which I only laughed it off. This was supposed to be secret. A surprise.

I drove Kibum hyung off to the airport and wished him good luck. He smiled so prettily; it was the first time to smile that sincere ever since he got hurt about a few years ago.

I sighed dreamily while leaning against my seat. There were ups and downs between them but I was glad that they managed to realize their feeling, especially Kibum hyung. I stared and stared at the blue sky; a content smile was visible on my lips as I drove back to the gym.

It was about another week when suddenly I got a new message. I stopped drinking my coffee and when I looked at it, a smile spread on my lips.

It was a message from Jonghyun hyung, and as simple the message was, it warmed my heart.

‘Thank you, Minho! We owe you a lot! Oh, here’s a picture of us so that you won’t miss the happiness! Love, Jonghyun and Kibum.’

The way I told about it, love was such a pain that hurt everyone, but they couldn’t stop themselves from loving. The way I saw it, it was indeed hurting, but in the end, it was all worth it.

##  **_ The End _ **

Sequel: Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had been wondering for years whether I should cross post this story to here or just let it buried deep in the original site... Truthfully speaking, my heart still aches everyday with the lost of our beautiful JH (even spelling his name hurts me, I'm not lying) but I decided that I wanted to keep the memories here in AFF and AO3 as well as those two are the sites that I frequenty visit nowadays.
> 
> The writings were messy and so childish, I know. There were probably tons of mistakes too, I know. But I chose not to edit out anything as a reminder for me that I have grown up and that my 2014 style of writing was very different to my writing style right now.
> 
> Some of you might have read this so many years ago; some of your maybe haven't at all.
> 
> I'm no popular writer, nor a good one, but I wrote with my own imagination only and that's enough for me I think.
> 
> So guys, I hope you enjoyed the old story that I present to you just now! Please be positive and be kind to me haha
> 
> I purposely posted this on his birthday, just because I want a special date to remember this 'historical' moment. lol hahaha
> 
> Enough speaking, I think I will end this pretty long ass writer note here. Thank you for everyone who has spared their precious time to read this story.
> 
> Good bless you all! Be happy, stay positive, and I hope you all are healing just like me.
> 
> Lastly, happy birthday my love Jonghyun. Please be happy up there and watch over us with a smile.


End file.
